Talk:Keefe and Sophie/@comment-2A02:C7D:4B01:3F00:8579:699A:F666:D058-20190828055348
I've been rereading the first book and I have noticed that almost as soon as Sophie sees Fitz for the first time, her heart does a weird fluttery thing. That same weird fluttery thing happens further on in the series when she begins to develop further feelings for him. However, when her heart fluttered the first time she saw him, she didn't know a single thing about his personality and had barely even spoken a single word to him. The whole flutter thing was based on looks and that only. If the heart flutters later on in the series are the same as her first, then I really don't understand how the Sophitz relationship can be built upon anything other than good looks and talent. She repeatedly goes on about his eyes, which we all use as a joke at this point (or at least I do), but perhaps it's Shannon's way of hinting towards the fact that their relationship is materialistic and not based on much to do with personality or being really sweet or funny or generally things you look for in a relationship. In the Sophitz scene in Flashback, Sophie cries because Fitz tells her she is beautiful and 'nobody has ever told her those things before' but that is a huge old lie! So many people have told Sophie she is beautiful and talented. However, just because Mr. Goldenboy over here says it, it becomes like nobody ever said anything kind to her ever and this is her first time hearing those words. She has so many supportive friends and family members, many of which she has now abandoned and completely left behind (even though they've been there since the beginning). All of a sudden, it's as though Fitz is the only thing that matters in this world and nothing else is important unless it makes him happy or satisfied, and him only. This relationship does not benefit a lot of her friends, especially Tam who has helped her and the rest of them far more than he is thanked for. Tam has joined the Neverseen? But Fitz wants me to get a Matchmaking packet so I'll think about saving my friend who is at major risk, possibly more so than anyone in the group has ever been at, as well as my other friends who will have to fight him and we know how strong he is, later. Oh, his sister is sad? I forgot to check how she was. Sophie is becoming far to caught up in what Fitz wants, or how to impress Fitz, or what will Fitz think, which is not causing any good for anyone at all. You might as well hand the victory over to the Neverseen, because now, they will probably be their strongest they have been since we first met them and they haven't been defeated yet either. No offense to Sophie but she needs a serious reality check. What happened to the whole 'Matchmaking is not right' and 'people should be able to be respected equally' thing? And this is what I like about Sokeefe. When Sophie first meets Keefe, she doesn't go all heart fluttery and 'oh my goodness he is so cute'. They talk to one another and Keefe helps her by taking her to the Healing Center. They built their friendship by getting to know one another, sharing things and spending time together. They didn't have to forcefully tell each other things. If there is something bothering them, the other can usually tell, so it all comes out naturally. It is purely built on liking who they are inside and maybe taking appearances into account later, even though that doesn't seem to matter to them. They formed such an unbreakable bond that I find it a much more healthy, balanced relathionship compared to Sophitz. Sorry for my ramble!